the_speedy_diverfandomcom-20200214-history
December 2019
#885: This is The BEST Dumpster Diving- Find EVER!!! Bag * a box for PlayStation 2 Slim [w/ a PSone (PS1 redesign), an AV cable set, a PS1 powerbrick, 2 PS1 controllers, a PS1 memory card, and the disc for Crash Bandicoot: Warped inside] tray is broken * LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins (3DS) cart - w/ manual * a Wii Nunchuck cover #886: This is One of the COOLEST Dumpster Diving- Finds EVER!!! Bag * a box for Naruto Shippuden Stationary Set all items bowl is broken * a Xbox Live Gold trial code paper * ad sleeves for: ** Far Cry: New Dawn ** Tom Clancy's The Division 2 (Xbox One) * a sleeve for Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below - Day One Edition (PS4) * the sleeve and manual for MLB 06: The Show (PS2) * Carnival Games (DS) cart - w/ manual * a Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy tag * a Nintendo 3DS cart case empty * GameStop gift cards ×4 * batteries ×2 #887: This Made Me So HAPPY!! Bag * SO MANY GBC cartridges w/ case: ** Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX ** Montezuma's Return! ** San Francisco Rush 2049 ** Men in Black 2: The Series ** The Rugrats Movie ** Frogger ** Rats! ** Godzilla: The Series ** Disney's Dinosaur ** Spider-Man ** Gex: Enter the Gecko ** Tony Hawk's Pro Skater * a Game Boy Color [w/ batteries, and w/ cart for Grand Theft Auto 2 inside; IT'S WORKING !!!] * Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (DS) cart - w/ manual * Petz Nursery (DS) case * Tetris (GB) cart case #888: This is a HUGE Gaming JACKPOT !!! Bag * SO MANY GBA cartridges w/ case: ** ESPN X Games Skateboarding ** Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu ** GT Advance Championship Racing ** Spy Hunter / Super Sprint ** IK+ ** Snood ** Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 ** No Rules: Get Phat ** Tekken Advance ** Tweety & The Magic Gems ** MX 2002 Featuring Ricky Carmichael ** Jonny Moseley Mad Trix * an Intec GBA front shell * an indigo GBA [w/o batteries w/ cart for Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor inside; IT'S WORKING !!!] battery tray cover is missing * the sleeve and manual for Bioshock 2 (Xbox 360) * a sleeve for Days Gone (PS4) * a sleeve for Minecraft: Story Mode (Xbox 360) * an Intec Wing Grip power pack (Grip + Battery Packs ×2 + Car Charger + Link Cable) for GBA * a stack of Legendary Pokémon (Shiny Zygarde) code papers and EXPIRED * a GameStop gift card #889: So I Found ILLEGAL DRUGS!!! Bag #1 * a Otterbox phone case * a box for Nintendo Switch Joy-Con Grip and destroyed * Moxie Girlz (DS) cart - w/ manual Bag #2 * a Xbox 360 controller battery pack * a Wii controller battery pack * *4:20 THC 4:20* -- a pack w/ resided WEED on it!! * a manual for Nintendogs (DS) * an ad paper for Big Brain Academy (DS) * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card because of the drink spillage on it Bag #3 * God of War (PS4) case * a disc of the music album Telephantasm by Soundgarden #890: DUMPSTER DIVING VIDEO GAME JACKPOT!!! Bag #1 * GameStop gift cards ×2 * Assassin's Creed III (Platinum Hits) (Xbox 360) both discs, manual, and code paper * The Biggest Loser: Ultimate Workout (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Dave Mirra BMX Challenge (Wii) disc and manual * iCarly (Wii) disc and manual * L.A. Noire (Xbox 360) all 3 discs and manual * Rapala Tournament Fishing (Wii) disc and manual * Assassin's Creed II (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper * EA Sports Active w/ disc - one w/o manual * FlingSmash (Wii) disc, manual and ad paper * a thumbstick cover * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * Zumba Fitness Core (Wii) disc - w/ manual #891: This is a MASSIVE Dumpster SCORE!! * a box for Xbox 360 E (4GB) a black Xbox 360 E - w/o hard drive Bag * FIFA Soccer 07 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Dance Central (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Kinect Sports: Season Two (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a sleeve for Madden NFL 17 (Xbox One) * an ad paper for Sonic Forces (PS4) * a TON of batteries * GameStop gift cards ×2 one because of it being sticky * Michael Phelps: Push the Limit (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Just Dance 2014 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper #892: What's in this Box is a Huge MYSTERY!! Bag * a collective box for FGTeeV - Season 1 figurines empty * Guitar Hero II (PS2) disc and manual * Star Wars (Stormtroopers) mugs ×2 broken * Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock (PS2) disc and manual * a USB/Mini USB cable * a GameStop trade credit card Speedy, that wasn't a gift card #893: MY BIGGEST DUMPSTER DIVE- EVER!!! Bag #1 * Dead or Alive 3 (Platinum Hits) (Xbox) disc and manual * Halo 2 (Xbox) ×2 w/ disc - one w/o manual * Doom 3 (Xbox) disc, manual and Xbox Live code paper * NASCAR 2005: Chase for the Cup (Xbox) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (Xbox) disc and manual * Madden NFL 2003 (Xbox) disc and manual a dummy case * Madden NFL 2005 (Xbox) disc and manual * NCAA Football 2005 / Top Spin (Xbox) disc and both manuals * NFL Fever 2003 (Xbox) disc, manual and promo paper * Major League Baseball 2K5 (Xbox) disc and manual * Fable: The Lost Chapters (Platinum Hits) (Xbox) disc and manual * Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows (Xbox) disc and manual * Turok Evolution (Xbox) disc and manual * Project Gotham Racing (Platinum Hits) (Xbox) disc - w/o manual * Battlefield 2: Modern Combat (Xbox) disc and manual * Outlaw Golf 2 (Xbox) disc and manual * a box for Nee-Doh: The Groovy Globe empty Bag #2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (Xbox) disc for the Platinum Hits version of the game and manual * a bunch of GameStop gift cards * an ad sleeve for Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (Switch) * Hitman: Contracts (Xbox) disc and manual * NBA Live 2005 (Xbox) disc and manual * a GameStop trade credit card #894: Gamestop Employees Left Me This JACKPOT!! Bag * MVP Baseball 2005 (Xbox) disc and manual * NCAA College Basketball 2K3 (Xbox) disc and manual * a code paper for Call of Duty: Black Ops III (PS4) EXPIRED * a sleeve for Call of Duty: Black Ops III (PS4) * The Matrix: Path of Neo (Xbox) disc, manual and ad paper * Fable (Xbox) disc and manual * Halo 3: ODST (Xbox 360) Campaign Disc a sleeveless Xbox 360 case * Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 (Xbox 360) disc, manual and code paper * Halo 4 (Xbox 360) both discs and Xbox Live Gold code paper * sleeves for MySims (Wii) ×2 ripped * Bioshock (Xbox 360) disc a dummy case w/ the game's sleeve * Resident Evil 5 (Greatest Hits) (PS3) disc - w/o manual * GameStop gift cards ×3 were kept because of being sticky #895: Mystery Gift from Gamestop...? Box * a Totaku Collection figurine (Sonic the Hedgehog : Knuckles) knuckle is broken * a Dragon Ball Z keychain (Vegeta) * a battery tray cover for a PDP Pixel Pals controller Bag * an Xbox Live Gold gift card * Madden NFL 15 (Xbox 360) disc a DVD case * a CapcomFighters bonus code paper * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * a sleeve for Amped 3 (Xbox 360) * Madden NFL 17 (Xbox 360) disc a DVD case * GameStop gift cards ×3 #896: I've NEVER Found This Before...!!! Bag * a sleeve for Let's Cheer! (Xbox 360) * an ad paper for Hitman: The Complete First Season (PS4) * a steelbook for Call of Duty: Black Ops (Xbox 360) game disc and manual * a The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Gold Wii Remote Plus * a keychain (Rocko's Modern Life : Heffer Wolfe) * a GameStop trade credit card * a 1p coin * a GameStop gift card #897: DUMPSTER DIVING- JACKPOT!! * a box for Xbox One (Gears of War - Ultimate Edition bundle) [w/ ''Gears of War - Ultimate Edition'' code paper] Bag * Rock Band (PS2) disc and manual * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin (Greatest Hits) (PS2) disc and manual * Bioshock (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Hitman: Blood Money (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a Xbox 360 wireless controller damaged * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 * GameStop trade credit cards ×2 * Skylanders Giants (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (Xbox 360) disc, manual and poster * batteries ×2 * a SD card core * a (dull?) box cutter #898: LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND!!! Bag #1 * GameStop gift cards ×2 * Sega Superstars Tennis (Xbox 360) disc case Bag #2 * a Kodak EasyShare C613 camera a couple of batteries, and a 8GB SanDisk SD card * a GameStop gift card Bag #3 * a box for Super Mario Odyssey - Starter Pack (NS) [w/o cart - w/ Traveler's Guide) * a copy of the Skylanders Universe Book of Elements: Magic & Tech * GameStop gift cards ×2 #899: WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS CREATURE??? Bag #1 * De Blob 2 (Wii) disc and manual * Skylanders Imaginators (Wii U) disc, manual, and ad paper * a USB/Type-C cable * a code paper for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (Xbox One) * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card Bag #2 * a dino hand puppet * 007: Quantum of Solace (Xbox 360) disc a dummy Xbox 360 case #900: BEST!!! * a Pokémon Trading Card Game poster * a 'Black Friday Sale' poster Bag * Halo 3 - Collector's Edition (Xbox 360) box; w/ game disc, manual, 'Essentials' disc, poster, artbook, and ad papers hinges are broken * Rock Band (PS3) case * batteries ×2 #901: CHRISTMAS EVE DUMPSTER DIVING!! Hit the Trade in Jackpot!! Bag #1 * a bag FULL OF Skylanders (+ a Disney Infinity) figurines: ** Mater ** ** Sonic Boom ** Tree Rex ** Chill an arm ** Ignitor ** Slam Bam ** Prism Break LightCore ** Eruptor ** Crusher * GameStop gift cards ×2 Bag #2 * a promo poster for League of Legends Bag #3 * a GameCube power adapter * a WHOLE STACK of GameStop gift/trade credit cards * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (PSP) UMD''' case' #902: Day of Christmas! What was left in the dumpster! '''Bag #1' * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad papers broken * Wii Music (Wii) disc - w/o manual * Rock Band 2 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Ski and Shoot (PS2) disc and manual * Assassin's Creed (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual a bit broken * Assassin's Creed II (Xbox 360) disc, manual and ad paper * Fable III (Xbox 360) disc, manual and code paper paper is peeled off * Arcade Zone (Wii) disc and manual * Final Fantasy XIII (Xbox 360) all discs and manual * Dragon Blade: Wrath of Fire (Wii) disc and manual * a GameStop trade credit card Bag #2 * Ford Racing 2 (Xbox) disc and manual a bit broken * Swing Away Golf (PS2) disc and manual * Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) disc and manual a dummy Wii case * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Wii) disc - w/o manual * HSX: Hypersonic.Xtreme (PS2) disc and manual * Beastly (Wii) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×2 * NCAA March Madness 2004 disc and manual #903: Day After Christmas! What was left in the dumpster! * a box for Plantronics RIG 500 Pro headset empty * a box for Xbox One wireless controller (Minecraft : Creeper) empty * a box for Xbox One [w/ disc for ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Xbox 360)'' in a dummy Xbox 360, and the exterior sleeve for ''Forza Motorsport 4 - Limited Collector's Edition (Xbox 360)''] Bag #1 * Triple Play 2002 (Xbox) disc and manual * EA Sports Active (Wii) disc - w/o manual * Medal of Honor: Frontline (Greatest Hits) (PS2) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×4 * Speed Racer: The Videogame (Wii) disc and manual * Disney Universe (Wii) disc and manual Bag #2 * Assassin's Creed III (Xbox 360) both discs and manual * PopStar Guitar (Wii) disc and manual * GameStop gift cards ×3 * a pack of card for Dragon Ball Z Card Game: Malicious Machinations empty * ers: Swap Force (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * ad sleeves for Forza Horizon 4 (Xbox One) ×2 #904: Employee's Left Gifts from Christmas!!! * a box for SNES Classic Edition empty * a box for Xbox One S (Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order bundle) empty Bag #1 * Halo Wars (Xbox 360) disc and manual * Assassin's Creed: Ezio Trilogy (Xbox 360) all discs and manual * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card * Halo 3 (Xbox 360) disc - w/o manual * Dynasty Warriors 7 (Xbox 360) disc and manual * a Xbox Live Gold gift card Bag #2 * Kinect Adventures! (Xbox 360) disc and manuals * a Xbox One controller battery pack * FIFA 08 Soccer (Xbox 360) disc a DVD case #905: Saturday Night Dumpster Dive!! Haven't found this in forever! * a box for PS3 an ad paper Bag * Disney Infinity 2.0 figures: ** Jack Sparrow ** Hawkeye ** Venom * a GameStop trade credit card * a mic filter * an Allen key * a blank CD * a mic * a Pez dispenser jammed * a smartwatch case * Madden NFL 25 (Xbox 360) disc case #906: HUGE!! HAUL!!! * a collective Fortnite-themed box empty Bag #1 * Combat Elite: WWII Paratroopers (Xbox) disc and manual * Need for Speed Carbon (Xbox) disc, manual and ad paper * Blitz: The League (Xbox) disc and manual * Halo: Combat Evolved - Game of the Year Edition (Xbox) disc and manual * Medal of Honor: Frontline (Xbox) disc and manual Bag #2 * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (Xbox) disc and manual * a dart blaster * a Star Wars-themed wallet empty * an eyeglass case a Gizmo Duck minifigure inside * a GameStop trade credit card * a GameStop gift card Bag #3 * Wii straps ×2 * GameStop gift cards ×4 * Black (Platinum Hits) (Xbox) disc and manual * a wall charger